Christmas Night
by PeterHalsey
Summary: Harm and Mac were best friends for more than a year. During Christmas in 1997 they moved from best friends to lovers. This is how it happened.
1. Christmas night

**Summary: **Harm and Mac were best friends for more than a year. During Christmas in 1997 they moved from best friends to lovers. This is how it happened.

**Rating: M**

**Spoilers: **None. Just a little first night together story.

**Disclaimer:** JAG belongs to Donald Bellisario, Bellisarius, Productions, Paramount, and CBS. I own only this plot and nothing more.

**Note:** For those that read my story **JAG – Meeting before Rose Garden -** this is continuation of the Chapter 12. For all others you can read this without reading that story first but it is better to have the background info.

* * *

**.**

**2150 local, 25th December 1997, Harm's room, Burnett's Residence**

Trish and Frank already called it a night and since Mac wanted to give Harm one more present she went to his room. She heard the shower running so she sat down at his bed and waited patiently.

"Mac?" asked Harm when he finished his shower returned to the bedroom covered only by towel wrapped around his waist.

"I think you were good boy." Said Mac in sexy voice. "Now sit down and you will get your Christmas present."

Mac untied the belt of her bathrobe and very slowly opened it. That revealed the matching pink lace bra and panties. She let the robe slid to the floor and then she leaned to let Harm admire her cleavage.

Harm could not believe how beautiful Sarah MacKenzie was. The bra and panties he gave her only accentuated it. Mac's full breasts looked even bigger as the lace cups supported them. He was glad that he cheated a little when he bought the set. While Mac was away he went through her underwear to get the size right and to find out what style of lingerie she preferred.

Mac moved her hands around her body before she put the straps of the bra down from her shoulders. Harm stood up and wanted to help her to get out of the lingerie. Mac put her hand on Harm's chest and pushed him back down on the bed. "No touching for now, Flyboy."

Harm groaned.

"Little impatient, aren't you?" Mac turned around and shook her butt. She caressed her cheeks and then she playfully smacked herself. Before she turned back to him she unhooked her bra and covered her breasts with hands.

Harm thought he was dreaming. He had thought and dreamed a lot about naked Sarah MacKenzie since he saw her naked back in shower and then in just bikini four months ago.

Mac slowly turned to face Harm and moved her body sensually. When she was sure that Harm stared at her hand-bra she slid her hands and showed her breasts with already hard nipples to her best friend and hopefully soon to be lover.

Harm gasped. Mac was even more beautiful than he imagined. Her breasts were so perfect and full. He could not wait to held them and play with Sarah's big hard nipples.

Mac let Harm get good look and when she knew he was on the bring of despair about he fact that he could not touch her she broke his stare. "Nothing here, sailor."

Harm blinked and then he remembered their conversation months ago.

"So where is my tattoo?" asked Mac and slipped her fingers under the waist of her panties.

Harm lowered his gaze to Mac's waist and crotch. The pink lace was semitransparent and he saw Mac's dark curls.

Mac slowly slid down her panties just three inches. That uncovered the top of her trimmed pubic hairs and just over it was her tattoo, the two interconnected red hearts with feathers on both sides.

Harm leaned forward to look closer. "It's cute, Ninja Girl. I never thought you would have something like that."

"I hope you like it or you will not see it again."

Harm smiled and looked deep into Mac's eyes. "I love it and I love you, Sarah MacKenzie."

Mac took Harm's head into her hands and brought him up so he now faced her. "Good answer, Flyboy." She kissed him and let their passion took over.

Harm wanted to touch her but he feared to do it. Mac felt his fear and took his hands in hers and put them at her ass cheeks. She wanted to feel him. She dreamed about their first lovemaking for the past few weeks.

'_Don't think! Do!_' The feel of Mac's butt in his hand broke Harm fear. He deepened the kiss and moved his hands slowly up and down her back.

"As much." Kiss. "As I like what." Kiss. "You do." Kiss. "I want more." Mac took Harm's towel and pulled it down. She looked down and smiled.

Harm felt the towel slid from his waist and looked directly to Mac's eyes. He saw desire and passion in them. Before he was able to do anything Mac pushed him back down to the bed. He now faced her beautiful boobs.

Mac stepped closer to the bed. She put her breasts directly to his face. Harm got the message and did not wasted any more time. He kissed her left nipple and started to play with the other one with his fingers. His other hand wandered back to her ass.

"Aaah," moaned Mac. "I waited for thaaaat a long time." She put her hands on top of his head and guided him to the other nipple. She was in ecstasy. Harm knew exactly where her sensitive spots were and pleasured them. She knew that before long she would not be able to stand.

"Do you see what are you doing to me?" asked Mac between moans. She pushed Harm's head from her nipples and tilted it. He was now looking directly at her crotch. Her pussy was already so wet that she had wet spot on her panties.

"Nice!" Harm did not waited and took initiative. He knelt before her and buried his face in her crotch. He inhaled her scent and smiled widely. She smelled so great. It was like their bodies were tuned for each other.

Mac watched Harm as he ministered her. Her hands moved around her breasts as she also pleasured herself. Soon she had to put arm on Harm's shoulder. Her knees no longer strong enough to hold her.

Harm took that as a signal and very slowly pulled her panties down. As he did so he blew just a little of air first on her tattoo and then on her clitoris.

"Aaaah." Mac was in ecstasy. None of the men she was with before did not gave her so much pleasure as Harm did. And he only used his fingers, lips and tongue so far.

Harm wanted to play with Sarah and give her as much pleasure as he could. He sucked on the bundle of nerves. He got the response he wanted by low moans. After a while he used his teeth and tongue at the same time.

"Haaaarm!" cried Mac. She arched her body and closed her eyes. She was losing control.

Harm moved his attention to Mac's pussy. He licked the entrance clean. The taste of Sarah MacKenzie was so sweet. He could not stop himself. He used his tongue to enter his best friend's pussy.

Mac had to put both of her hands on Harm shoulders. She wanted to feel him inside so badly. She had to take action.

"Harm!" ordered Mac. "Stop!" When Harm's tongue left her pussy she pulled him up and kissed him. The kiss was long and passionate. She could taste her own juices on him and that aroused her even more.

"Lay down, sailor!" ordered Mac and pushed Harm down to bed. She smiled at the sight before her. Harm was already rock hard. She knelt over him and licked him just a little.

Harm moaned when her tongue touched him. "If you continue I will explode."

Mac instinctively knew it was true. She forgot her plan to give him blow job and she started to plant series of kisses all over his dick and balls instead.

"Maaac!" moaned Harm. Mac stopped and crawled over Harm's body to kiss him.

She laid on top of him and they both enjoyed the feel of each others naked body

"Sarah, we need condom." Harm was still able to remember that. He wanted to be inside her but he knew that if they were not careful they would be in trouble.

"I know, Flyboy." Mac planted kiss on the tip of his nose. "I have one in the bathrobe." Mac got down from the bed. As she leaned down to the robe to get the condom she gave great view of her naked butt to Harm.

Mac teared the plastic cover with her teeth and put the condom on Harm's penis as fast as she could. When she was done she climbed back on top of Harm and mounted him.

"Aaaaaaah!" cried both of them at the same time. Mac could not remember when she felt so great. She let herself slide down until she felt him fully inside. She let her muscles to accommodate him.

Harm looked directly into Mac's eyes. He did not wanted to get distracted by her body. "I love you, Sarah."

Mac smiled widely. I sounded so passionate from him. She was ready to hear it for rest of her life. "I love you too, Harm."

He tried to sit up but she pushed him back down. Mac set her rhythm and pined Harm down to the bed with her hands. She started to slowly move up and down.

Harm enjoyed the view of Mac's bouncing breasts. After a while as she moved her hands from his shoulders he cupped her boobs. Mac was in ecstasy and she arched back. She had to support herself and she also lost Harm's hands from her boobs but it was compensated with more stimulation of her g-spot.

As she felt that she was getting near her orgasm she returned to her previous position and Harm instantly re-captured her breasts and nipples. Mac increased her pace. She now moaned with her every move and so loud that Harm feared that she would woke his parents.

"Haaaarm!" screamed Mac as she came. Harm did not lasted much longer. Mac's muscles made him came just seconds after her.

"Maaaac!" screamed Harm and squeezed her breasts as he came.

Mac fallen down on Harm's chest. They both moved so in the end she laid on top of him with her head on his chest. She just listened ho his heartbeat and it gave her all she wanted at the moment. She was home with man she loved more than anything.

"It was incredible, Sarah." He smoothed her wet hair.

Mac looked into his eyes and smiled at him. "Yeah. It was."

They soon fallen asleep on each other arms. This was how they both wished to spend rest of their lives. Together.


	2. Morning after

**Note: **I knew this story was meant to be 1 chapter but I had to add this short chapter so enjoy and please gave me some feedback.

**.**

**The Morning after**

**.**

**0620 local, 26****th**** December 1997, Harm's room, Burnett's Residence**

Harm was woken up by the warmth of the body spooned to his own. He was not accustomed to this but it felt great. Since he met Sarah MacKenzie he spend all his night alone as the always slept at their own apartments after he spent the evenings with Mac.

Sometime during the night one of them pulled sheets over them so they were both warm and well rested. Harm kissed Mac on her temple and waited until she woke up.

"Morning, sleepy head."

"Morning," answered Mac and moved so she could kiss Harm first thing in the morning. "I would like to wake up like this for the rest of my life."

Harm returned the kiss and slid his hand on Mac's butt. "Yeah, me too." He looked at his alarm clock. "You ready for more?"

Mac smiled like cat that just got full bowl of milk. "Hell, yes." She kissed him again and then asked important question. "Do you have more condoms?"

Harm untangled his hand from under the covers and opened next to top drawer of his nightstand. He made sure he had enough condoms stashed before he gave Mac her Christmas present. He grabbed three and tossed them on the bed next to Mac. "There should be enough for us." He gave her his Flyboy grin.

Mac just rolled her eyes on him. She knew that they had only limited time until rest of the Rabb family wake up. "We will see!"


End file.
